


but we don't feel like outsiders at all

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, if i tag it i'll spoil you, nothing bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: This is the first New Year Steve is spending alone after Connie left with Olivia. He has already spent Christmas all alone, locked in his apartment, not wanting to see anyone, and he woke up in the afternoon of December 26th with the worst hangover he had ever had in his life.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	but we don't feel like outsiders at all

**Author's Note:**

> I know the holiday season is over but let me enjoy, okay?

This is the first New Year Steve is spending alone after Connie left with Olivia. He has already spent Christmas all alone, locked in his apartment, not wanting to see anyone, and he woke up in the afternoon of December 26th with the worst hangover he had ever had in his life.

And to be honest, he had gotten up that afternoon only because Javier got into his house with the spare key Steve had given him, finding him crushed on the couch with a pool of vomit on the floor next to him. Javier had woken him up shaking violently his shoulder and proceeded to drag him to the bathroom, getting him into the cold shower with his clothes still on.

"Jhaaaviii," Steve had muttered while being dragged from under his arms.

"Damn it, man, you're too old for this shit," complained Javier. "Get in the shower, you smell really bad," he had said, pushing Steve into the shower.

When he got out of the shower, with only a towel around his waist, Javier was trying his best to wipe the vomit off the floor.

"I've already put your clothes in the washing machine, now dress up, we're going out," Javier scolded him.

Steve had dressed and Javier took him to a nearby ice cream shop. He bought Steve a chocolate cone and made him eat it in the car while he was driving around.

"You're disgusting, man," Javier gave him an earful. "You can't do that again, okay?"

Steve sighed but didn't answer. His head still hurt.

This is the story of why he's spending New Year's Eve at Javier's house. They're alone, some Latino music playing on the radio but they're not really listening, at least Steve isn't. He's disgusted with himself. He has gotten so pathetic that his co-worker had to skip the annual work celebration to pick him up in the middle of the afternoon to take him to a cafeteria and then to bring him to his home and keep him entertained so he doesn't get fucked again. He has become that.

They're eating pizza and chips Javier bought and there are just two beers for each one, after that, they'll drinking tap water as Javi informed him.

Steve hasn't said a word since they arrived at the house, but Javier doesn't seem to mind, he's zapping on the muted TV. Only an old song coming from the radio is keeping Steve awake and, to be honest, he would rather be asleep than welcoming the next year drinking tap water. He takes a deep breath that ends up sounding too dramatic even for him.

"Come on, pal," says Javier, not locking his eyes from the TV. "I know you think you'd be better alone but I am not wiping your vomit again."

Steve snorts.

"I never liked to spend the holiday season in summer."

"Then you should have studied to be a lawyer or somewhat that allowed you to spend Christmas at the fucking States, man," huffs Javier. He's not getting any of Steve's shit.

Steve doesn't answer, he just rolls his head back and lets it hang over the back of the couch. He tries to sigh less dramatically this time. He closes his eyes but the music is keeping him from falling asleep. Javier is usually rough with him but on their early days together he learned it is nothing personal, that it is his personality and he deep down cares about him; Steve doesn't need more evidence than Javier cancelling all the New Year's plans he should have, just to be locked with him, drinking water and listening to the radio. Steve is not sure his friends back in Miami would have done something like that for him.

Now he thinks about it, though he deeply cares about Javier, he's sure he has never outspoken it. Not that there is a need, but still, he's feeling miserable, a little bit drunk and his lack of love is starting to show. Steve eyes Javi sitting next to him, he's leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, trying not to fall asleep, Steve supposes.

Steve craves human contact so he sits straight and leans into Javier to pass an arm behind his back. Javier shudders at first but then he leans backwards and relaxes under Steve's arm, both leaning onto the back of the couch.

"I'm..." Steve tries to speak but he doesn't know exactly what to say.

"Don't," Javier warns him, shaking his head.

"Thank you," Steve almost snorts.

"Don't," Javier says again.

"No, I mean, thank you," Steve insists, touching Javier's chest with his free hand. It meant to be a pat, but it lingers a bit longer and Steve notices that when he feels Javi's hand patting his.

Javier sits straight and fishes his box of cigarettes from the coffee table in front of them. When he's lighting one, they hear the fireworks outside loud and clear, yet not too close to the house. Javier sighs.

"Happy New Year, man," says Steve from his spot on the couch, palming Javier's shoulder. He doesn't get a straight answer; first Javier runs a hand over his face, takes a drag of the cigarette and leaves it in the ashtray. He leans back again under Steve's arm.

Steve has stopped waiting for a response and closes his eyes. A second later Javi's hand is on his cheek, dragging Steve towards him and putting his lips over Steve's.

Is an innocent kiss, just their lips sealed together. Steve takes a breath before reciprocating it. Javi lowers his hand to Steve's neck and deepens the kiss, their tongues brushing together. Steve shifts in his place to confront Javier, putting his hand on Javi's ribs. And just as suddenly as he started it, Javier puts an end to the kiss.

The fireworks are still exploding a few blocks from them but Steve doesn't hear them anymore. He's trying to discern if he just had a hallucination, but Javier's hand is still on his neck and Steve's mouth tastes how Javi usually smells: alcohol and smoke. So, Javier has just kissed him. Steve blinks. He still has one arm around Javier's shoulders and the other grabbing at his ribs. He presses there and Javi smiles before getting into his previous position, under Steve's arm and against the back of the couch.

"Happy New Year, I suppose," Steve answers to himself, resting his head on Javi's shoulder.

Javier breaths are deep and steady, almost like he's calculating every air intake. Steve is slowly dozing off to the sound when Javier finally speaks.

"You're staying," he announces. "Let's go to bed," he says getting on his feet and holding a hand out for Steve to take.

Steve is unsure of what to do.

"C'mon, it won't be the first time you share the bed with a guy," Javi mocks him.

Steve takes his hand and gets up.

"Actually, it is," he says as they head to the bedroom. "The first time," he clarifies.

"You have nothing to worry about then, we'll sleep like two logs," Javier informs him.

Twenty minutes later, they're both tucked in Javi's bed, keeping too much distance for Steve's liking but he doesn't complain, he has enough as he's wearing one of his co-worker t-shirts. Steve turns to his tummy and closes his eyes.

"Happy New Year, Murphy," says Peña and moves closer until their calves are touching.

"G'night, Jhhhavi."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Please leave a comment before you go go ♥
> 
> I'm claveldelaire on Tumblr, see you there.


End file.
